thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Spherae
Welcome to Spherae! This is the world where we just have mystical powers and magic creatures and battle things just for the heck of it. So, just edit your contents here and then jump on in! Storyline Spherae begins with a chance encounter between an Elf (Arconn Silversmith) and a Badger (Borgoris Brok). The two open fire on each other, discovering each others` powers and are close to a dramatic finish, before a disturbance from the Kender (Kaytlin Trapspringer) brings the encounter to an end. Elsewhere, the Animagus (Hawk Tomlinson) is attacked by an unseen force, knocked unconscious and left for dead. Awakening to find that he is strangely unhurt, he follows after Brok, who is searching for the Kender that disturbed his fight. Now being tracked by both Hawk and a Ranger (Mason Farrows), he finds Kender asleep in the tree, but decides to leave her be. Disappearing into the undergrowth, Hawk catches sight of Arconn and starts to tail him now, leading to a battle between the two warriors. In the meantime, Brok is attacked by the same invisible figure as Hawk was earlier, but this time manages to defeat the creature. Brok discovers that the figure is a patchwork humanoid, wrapped in black bandages. The battle between Hawk and Arconn is still raging simultaneously, with Hawk gaining the upper hand by stealing away Arconn's senses, making him defenseless. Before Hawk can take the advantage, their fight is interrupted by the approach of more black bandaged figures, causing Hawk to flee but also bringing Brok out of his safehouse to stand up to the oncoming creatures. Kaytlin awakes from her sleep, being watched by Mason. She too discovers an invisible figure, and is aided by Hawk for a moment, before the stampede of creatures engulfs all five warriors. the end of the first wave of battle, Arconn goes to attack Hawk in payback, wounding Kaytlin and nearly killing Hawk, but at the last second he is blasted away by Brok. Brok heals Kaytlin and joins forces before an ambush occurs in which Brok is badly wounded. The attackers being held off by Hawk, Mason, and elsewhere by a leopard centaur (Nytroscol), the group is barely surviving the second wave, with both Brok and Kaytlin still recovering. Whilst unconscious, Arconn hears a message from an ancient elder, a being of great power, proclaiming himself to be Salinor, Lord of the Dragons. He turns Arconn's dragon tooth into a dagger for him to use. Arconn awakens fully and chooses to help finish off the remaining bandaged warriors rather than attack Hawk once more. When the battle has seemingly been when, Brok leaves quickly and the others are about to disperse before more bandaged warriors arrive, lead by the invisible warrior Kaytlin encountered. The return of Brok sees a showdown between him and the invisible warrior, ending in the death of the bandaged creature and the survival of all members of the group, but not without the warning that 'The shadowrath will have vengeance on its torturers'. The new group of six, consisting of Arconn, Brok, Kaytlin, Hawk, Mason and Nytroscol agree to track down the origins of the Shadowrath, and begin on the quest. The group at first is full of tension, all the people in it not trusting each other. Slowly they begin to reveal more to each other, their powers, weapons and some backstory. Arconn offers to take the group to his hideout nearby. On the journey, Brok reveals to Arconn that he feels something is wrong with Hawk, and that he may have a connection to the Shadowrath. Kaytlin and Hawk find the entrance to the hideout and Kaytlin teleports back to Brok and Arconn to get them to hurry up. However, Brok is not teleported with Kaytlin and Arconn, which they find stange. Arconn shows them his hideout and heads through to equip the items he needs. In the main cavern, Brok accidentally teleports with the help of his amulet, and the group react with suspicion. Hawk covers for Brok, claiming to have altered the group's senses. After the moment of tension, Brok offers to take first watch whilst the group get some rest. However, the Shadowrath attack moments later and try to breach the protective force field. The force field is breached whilst half the group is still unable to fight. Brok gets Kaytlin to charge up his amulet to teleport outside, where he unleashes a lighning storm on half of the Shadowrath. Inside, Mason, Kaytlin and Nytroscol fight to hold back the advancing forces whilst Hawk ventures outside to help Brok and Arconn collects a scroll of significance. Brok and Hawk destroy many of the Shadowrath but are eventually separated, with Brok facing off against three invisible Shadowrath. Killing one of them before he is overwhelmed, Arconn saves Brok and sends a sonic spell into the remaining two warriors, giving enough time for Brok to heal from his wounds. The final attempt at attack with darkness is reflects by Brok before he passes out from exertion. Back in the hideout Nytroscol fights against the horde, taking hits along with Mason as they protect their safehouse. Kaytlin transports Brok to safety, but also takes his amulet from him. Hawk too is injured by the Shadowrath with a poisoned blade lodged in his shoulder. The remaining four warriors fight fiercely until all the Shadowrath have been killed. Brok awakes at the end of the battle to aid the others and heal their wounds. Realising his amulet has been taken, he confronts Kaytlin who gives it back under force from Brok. Brok explains how it is a powerful item only he is trusted to wield, and after explaining travels back to his hideout for research purposes. Whilst resting, Arconn is once again visited by Salinor, who warns him that three members of the group cannot be trusted. He awakens to find the group recovering minus Brok. Brok and Kaytlin go to the city. Kaytlin possesses an evil badger and . Mason finds a human she knows, Micah. Mason, Hawk, Arconn, and Nytroscol take some of Arconn`s weapons and journey away. They meet Forcers. Mason, Hawk, and Arconn approach the Forcers, but Nytroscol stays in a tree. Hawk recognizes a blonde girl. Nytroscol blows her cover when a centaur attacks her and she knocks him out of the tree. Then, Shadowrath attack. Arconn Silversmith (Aura) * Species: Elf'' '' * Skills: 'Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Sight, Stealth, Speaks and Reads Elven.' * Powers: 'Aura Manipulation, Telepathy, Precognition, Dargonic Magic.' *''Weapons'': Kefra Bow, Zanbato (Transforms From Dragon Tooth Dagger). *''Items'': Elven Spellbook. *''Clothing'': Metallic/Leather Boots, Aura and Magic Enhancing Fingerless Gloves, Chainmail, Steel Gauntlets. Borgoris Brok (Badger) *''Species: Badger ' *''Skills: ''Burrowing, Heightened sense of smell, Reads Kefran''' *''Power: ''Regeneration *''Power: ''Lightning Manipulation *''Power: ''Sixth Sense *''Weapon: ''Sabre Staff *''Items: ''Hoverboard *''Items: ''Kefra Ring Mason Farrows (Mara) *''Species:'' Ranger * Skills: 'Always accurate, Stealth, Enhanced vision' *''Power: Telekinesis ' *''Power: ''Shield''' *''Power: ''Super Speed *''Weapon: Longbow ' *''Weapon: ''Saxe Knives''' *''Items:' ''Invisibility Cloak' Kaytlin Trapspringer (Aussie) *''Species: ''Kender *''Skills: ''Pickpocketing, Fearless *''Power: ''Teleportation *''Power: ''Flying *''Power: ''Pyrokinesis *''Weapon: ''Hoopak *''Items: Magic Pouch ' * ''Items: ''Unlimited rocks''' Hawk Tomlinson (Cal) *''Species: ''Animagus - Kestrel *''Skills: ''Photographic Memory *''Power: ''Senses Manipulation *''Power: ''Darkness Manipulation * Power: 'Unidentified' * Weapon: 'Mercury-infused scimitar' *''Weapon: ''Powered Throwing Knives Nytroscol (Centaur) * Species: 'Leopard Centaur' * Skills: 'Hunting' * Power: 'Intangibility ' * Power: 'Super Reflexes' * Power: 'Phobikinesis' * Weapon: 'Swords ' * Weapon: 'Throwing Axes' * Items: 'Magic Explosive Horn' Category:Auramaster07 Category:TheBadger2805 Category:Aussie Mate Category:The CalAmity of One Category:Maralina Young Category:Half Centaur